Only You
by Aoi Bara no Chronos
Summary: 'Only you are the one I long for...' Fujisaki Nagihiko only loved one person, Mashiro Rima.


**Hi, I came back from the dead. After about a year, I came back with another story. Just so you know, I wrote this story for a different fandom, but found that it fits Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_'Another day, huh?'_

Fujisaki Nagihiko sat with his arms folded on the table, chin resting on them as he listened to the teacher drone on with his lesson. Glancing to his right, he noticed that the seat beside him was empty. The indigo haired boy knew perfectly well who sat there. It was _her._

Mashiro Rima.

There was no way that Rima could have skipped school. Sighing, Nagihiko turned away until a figure skidded to the door.

"Sensei! I'm sorry I'm late!" The figure, none other than Mashiro Rima, exclaimed, interrupting the teacher's lesson. Everyone in the classroom turned to her as she walked in and bowed.

"Mashiro-san! You're 20 minutes late!" the teacher boomed, but ended up sighing afterwards. "Since you're never late, I'll let it slide today," he said, gesturing Rima to her seat.

Nagihiko watched as Rima walked to her seat, but immediately turned away so that the petite girl won't notice his stare as soon as the latter sat down. Thus, the lesson continued, with Nagihiko trying to drown out the teacher's voice with his thoughts.

_'Only you are the one I want to be with...'_

As soon as the class was dismissed for lunch, Nagihiko packed his stuff and headed to his usual spot, the roof. One of the good things of becoming a junior high student is that he doesn't have to stop by at the Royal Garden at lunch. Instead of his bento, he also brought his notebook. To his surprise, however, Nagihiko found another person sitting by the fence of the roof. And that person happened to be Rima.

Rima noticed Nagihiko, smiling and gesturing for him to come over, in which Nagihiko did. "You hang out here, too?" asked Nagihiko as he reluctantly sat down beside Rima.

Rima nodded, continuing to eat her bento. "Yeah, sometimes. Lately, Amu's been busy so I've been hanging out here for now," replied Rima. Kusukusu, who sat on Rima's shoulder, flew by to Temari and Rhythm, as the three Guardian Characters flew along and played in their own little world. Nagihiko smiled at them before beginning to eat.

Both of them ate in silence before Nagihiko broke the awkwardness between them. Taking a glance at Rima's food, Nagihiko asked, "You like watermelon? That's a surprise..."

"You have a problem with that, Nagihiko?" retorted Rima, as if she was annoyed with the way Nagihiko asked the question. Taken aback, Nagihiko put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"No, no! I was going to offer you an apple but seeing that you have watermelon, I won't," said Nagihiko quickly, taking out an apple and offering it to the blonde haired girl. "But if you want one, you can still have it."

Rima stared at Nagihiko for a few seconds before taking the apple, and in return, she gave Nagihiko a watermelon slice. "Here, have this, then.." Nagihiko took the slice and bit on it. The two remained quiet once more until the three Guardian Characters came back to their bearers.

"Rima, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Kusukusu, giggling afterwards as she sat back on Rima's shoulder. With the realization suddenly coming to her, Rima quickly stood up and gathered her belongings.

"Ahh! That's right! I have to do something! I'll see you in class, Nagihiko!" she exclaimed quickly, running off with Kusukusu following suit. Nagihiko watched Rima head off as a smile formed on his face. Taking a glance at his wristwatch, Nagihiko tidied up his food and opened his notebook, revealing several colourful but blank pieces of paper. Turning to an orange one, Nagihiko wrote something.

_'Only you are the one that could make me smile...'_

"You really do like her, do you?" asked Rhythm, taking a peek at the paper. Temari covered her mouth with the sleeve of her bright pink kimono as she let out a small chuckle.

"You're pretty easy to read, Nagihiko," added Temari as she gave a smile to the blushing boy.

"B-be quiet already..." replied Nagihiko, turning away as he ripped the page off as neatly as he could before folding it into thirds and placing a little sticker on the end to close it. His smile turned into a grin as he took his stuff and headed to class. To his relief, Rima wasn't there yet, so Nagihiko placed the note inside Rima's desk before heading to his own.

Somehow, this became a daily thing; Nagihiko would write one sentence on a piece of orange paper and giving it to Rima without revealing his identity. Nagihiko even went as far as getting an underclassman to deliver it to Rima. Nagihiko would watch from afar, smiling himself when he sees the smile on Rima's face as she receives the letter.

_'Only you are the one who makes my world brighter...'_

It went on for nine days. Nagihiko had given nine letters to Rima already. This time, Nagihiko was going to just straight out give it to to her, and this time, Nagihiko's name was signed on the letter. Waiting until the end of class also meant Nagihiko getting nervous every minute, every second. But at last, he was going to tell Rima his true feelings.

Everyone in the classroom left, including Rima. Nagihiko stayed behind as he packed his stuff. However he noticed a bright purple folder on Rima's desk. "Huh? She must have forgotten this..." muttered Nagihiko, standing up and picking up the folder. As soon as he did, though, notes coloured in orange fell off. They were all folded and sealed with a sticker, however there were no signs of them being opened at all.

Nagihiko recognize them. They were the notes he gave to Rima. Gulping, he picked them up and stuffed them back in the folder before running off to find Rima. Nagihiko looked all over the school grounds, until he found Rima at the bleachers by the soccer field. And she was holding hands with another boy.

Rima loved another person.

Moreover, it was Kirishima Fuyuki. The same guy that's been crushing on Rima ever since sixth grade. Nagihiko's heart breaking must have been audible to himself, as he nearly dropped the folder. He bit his bottom lip as he took all of the notes from the folder and stuffed them in his bag before heading to Rima quietly and handing her the folder.

"You left this in the classroom," said Nagihiko quietly as he gave the folder and turned away before he could even hear Rima's 'thank you.'

Rhythm and Temari looked at Nagihiko worriedly before they were dragged off by Kusukusu and Daichi and pestering them to play with the other Guardian Characters. Nagihiko didn't pay attention as his walking sped up into jogging, then running, and before he knew it, he was sprinting his way to the roof of the school. Nagihiko panted heavily, leaning at the fence as the wind picked up suddenly. He spotted a garbage can by the stairs. Slowly, the boy staggered towards it.

"How could I have not known..." he murmured to himself, taking the nine letters he got from the folder and throwing them in the trash. With a blank stare, Nagihiko took out the tenth note - which he was supposed to give to Rima at the moment - and opened it. A single tear rolled down Nagihiko's cheek as he read the note and threw it away.

_'Only you are the one I wish to love..._

_-Fujisaki Nagihiko'_


End file.
